


Broken mirror

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: I did it in 20 min so don't expect too much~





	Broken mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I did it in 20 min so don't expect too much~

Everything is so wrong.

The dictionary says that a mirror is a piece of glass with a back that reflects light, producing an image of whatever is in front of it. But this is not me. It has never been me. I cannot be like this.

Wrong.

The little hand mirror slips through my fingers and falls to the floor, the clash is nothing new. The noise, the broken glass scattered all over the room. It is the same that happens inside of me when I look at my reflection; something breaks every time or maybe are the remain pieces that break into smaller pieces.

At which point in my life I started to break…

At which point I will stop breaking…

Maybe it will be the day there will nothing left but dust.

I really tried, I am still trying, to reach the image I have of myself. Make-up, clothes, a change of hair… Everything that came to my mind, but everything is just an ephemeral solution. An illusion that I created.

The tears fall down my cheeks. Through one of the broken pieces, I can still see my face: a diamond-shaped face framed with blonde hair and blue eyes too red for the tears to show their true beauty. Some people have told me that I am pretty, but they just see a distorted image of myself. The same goes when I work.

Because, which is the meaning of somebody telling you that you are handsome, that you are a good-looking man.

When you are not.

Because you are a woman.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because a friend told me that you couldn't make an ArashiP cry, so I wanted to try it.  
> She didn't cry at the end (Sorry Gabs~)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
